Sora the Super Slut of the Universe
by bubbliciousmax
Summary: This story follows Sora through his adventures in Kingdom Hearts 1 and all the men he meets...It's more of a behind the scenes kind of story. Rated M for suggestiveness and language: not sure if I'll make it totally indecent yet 8D
1. Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I in no way own Kingdom hearts, any of it's characters, or worlds. It all belongs to Disney...bastards...

* * *

"Slurp, slurp!"

Sora felt something warm and wet caress his face. He tilted his head to the side "...Riku" he thought with a giggle.

"WOAH!" He exclaimed, jumping up., "Where am I?" A yellow dog was sitting excitedly in front of him. "Hey boy..." Sora pet the dog. "Where am I?" he asked no one.

The last thing he remembered was reaching for something. He knew he wanted, no; needed to get to it. What was it?

He began to take in his surroundings. It was a dark Alley way. The dog took off and Sora stood up to follow, but the dog was too fast.

"Hey!" Sora yelled after him. He didn't want to lose his first friend he'd met in this new world.

"Eh," he thought shrugging it off as not that big a deal.

Sora walked out of the alley way and found himself in a large court yard. There were a few people here and there, and a small creature that looked like it should be in a toy store. He looked around trying to find a familiar face.

"Tidus!" He yelled, over come with joy, "Tidus! It's me Sora!" He said running at the boy. He reached Tidus and laughed "Hey what are you doing here?"

The boy turned around., "uh...do I know you?" He asked looking down at Sora.

Sora's face fell.

"No, I thought you were someone else...sorry," He replied dejectedly and began to walk off.

"He wait a minute, you must be from another world."

Sora whipped around, "that's right! What is this place??" He asked

"This is Traverse Town, it's were people with no where to go come..." The boy sighed.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"My world was destroyed...I'm all that's left..." He began to cry.

Sora was taken aback. "Destroyed?" He thought. Sora took notice of the tears falling faster and faster from the boy in front of him. "there, there, it's gonna be okay," Sora said embracing him.

The boy practically fell into Sora's arms. "Do you have a place we could go? I think you need some rest," Sora said kindly. "No, I just got here a few days ago. All I know about the place is it's name."

Sora looked around and saw a small area that had some tables, and led the boy to them.

They sat down side by side. The boy leaned his head on Sora's shoulder, "You're the first person to show kindness to me...thank you."

Sora laughed "No problem."

After he had said goodbye to his new friend, he found himself wondering around Traverse Town. The buildings seemed so high, it was much more than he had been used to in his small town with his friends. He walked through a pair of huge doors and saw lights that seemed to stretch for miles. He took a few steps forward looking up at the tall buildings then he heard a noise.

He looked down and a man stumbled and fell. He looked terrified! Sora was about to run to assist the man and then something came at the man! It was too fast! The next thing he knew the man turned into one of those things he had seen on his island!

Sora gasped as they both disappeared.

He continued on his way, looking over his shoulder every know and then. Explored all the unlocked doors he could find. He was never really taught proper boundaries when we lived in his small community.

He passed through another door and found himself looking down into a tiled clearing. It had walls on all side, that didn't really seam to serve any purpose. He walked down one of the ramps and looked around. There was a fountain in one of the corners, a sparking electrical cylinder, and a huge set of doors. He couldn't open them so he turned to leave.

Something in front of him appeared, it look like a black cloud that emanated some kind of purple light. It was beautiful. He stood still watching it in awe. Something seemed to be emerging from it! Sora had a funny feeling...

There was some movement and the next thing he knew it was another one of those things that had killed that guy! It lunged at him, and he threw himself out of the way. He landed with a thud and on his back. "What the...?!"

He got to his feet and pulled the Keyblade out of where ever it had been. He took an offensive stance and waited for the things next move. Suddenly more clouds of darkness began to appear. Sora Panicked and lunged at the already materialized creature, thrusting his weapon through it's head. It exploded into strange orbs. "I remember these!" he thought as the effect began to ripple through his body. A small burst of euphoria and he felt he could take them all on.

Sora turned to his enemies with a devious smirk and ran through the crowd of dark beings slicing, and stabbing as he passed. He soon found himself on the other side of the clearing and most of the pursuers were disposed of. The others looked at each other and dissipated, fleeing for their existence. Sora looked around, and then took off to the First District.

When he got there, he ran into the accessory shop. He closed the door behind him with a sigh. A many was the counter. He had blond hair and a bit of stubble. Sora thought he looked pretty rugged, and blushed. He regained composure and approached the man.

"Hello old man." He said cheerfully.

"My name is not old man, it's Cid." He said with a growl. "Can I help you with anything?"

Sora and the Cid chatted for a while and they began to grow on each other. After about an hour of talking about things like, their previous homes, the people they had known, their experiences and what not, Sora found himself sitting on one of Cid's display cases while looking at an accessory Cid had pulled out for him to look at. Cid explained what it was as Sora admired it. "It's called the Protectra Chain, it creates a small field that cushions any blow the wearer may receive."

"Wow," Sora exclaimed as he help it to the light. The silver glinted in the light. Cid watched Sora's face as the light from the fireplace gently glowed on Sora's radiant skin. Sore glanced at Cid "What's wrong, old man?" Sora laughed, "you look like you're miles away."

"I was just wondering how long you were gonna gawk at the chain before buying one," he quipped back. Cid took the chain back and put it in the display case.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Cid. Cid rolled his eyes and noticed something, "What's that?" Cid asked pointing to Sora's chest. "Wha...!" as Sora looked down, Cid whacked Sora in the face with his finger. "Ahh!" Sora yelped as he loosed his balance and fell of the case. Cid laughed a big bely laugh as Sora rubbed his head. Sora pouted and crossed his arms which made Cid laugh even harder. "What was that for?!" Sora shouted. "Hahaha I couldn't help it" Cid said laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You owe me you big jerk!" Said said getting up. "Ha! What did you have in mind, pip squeak?" "One of those Protectra Chains, and we can call it even." Sora said with a smirk.

"You're funny kid. I'll give it to you half off."

Sora looked down at the hand full of gold lumps and counted. "I got 10 munny...how much does that cost??"

"...250..." Cid said rolling his eyes. Sora frowned and put his money away. An idea flashed in his mind, and he went on the offensive. Sora narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward on the counter, looking deep into Cid's eyes. Cid felt a bit uncomfortable and stepped back. Sora smirked with a devilish glint in his eye. "Do you accept any other means of payment?" he asked huskily.

Cid's mouth dropped to the ground as his eyes bugged out. "Well?" Sora said smoothly. Cid wiped the blood from his nose as his face turned a deep red.

Sora closed the door of the Accessory shop with his new Protectra Chain gleaming in the moonlight. He straightened his clothes out and tried to fix his hair. He rubbed his sore ass as he turned around. Something was wrong: it was quiet, no one was in the Traverse Town court Yard. He looked around feeling a bit apprehensive.

"They'll keep on following you," a deep voice from the side! Sora jumped back, arming himself, "as long as you wield The Key," said a tall man with long brown hair, and a large scar on his face.

"Now..." He said with an out stretched arm as began to walk towards Sora, "let's have a look at that Keyblade."

Sora glared. "In your dreams!" he yelled bringing his Keyblade about.

"Very well," said the man in leather, pulling out his large sword.

Sora's mouth dropped. It was huge! The an rested it on his shoulder and leisurely walked towards Sora. Sora ran at him and swung, but his move was blocked and a split second later he felt something hit him in the stomach, sending him flying. He tried to stand, but fell on his face, losing consciousness.

Sora opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again at the intense light. It was so bright! He blinked his eyes many times to try to compensate. The next thing he knew he was looking up at Kairi's smiling face!

"Kairi! I was looking for you..." Sora began.

"Kairi?" She said, "I think you went a little bit too far Squall." She said looking up. "it's Leon, now." his annoyed response. She looked down at Sora again and identified herself as 'The Great Ninja Yuffie.'

Sora's eye's adjusted to the light and he found a small woman with short black hair and a head band peering down at him. He sat up and sighed "Kairi..." Sora looked across the room and saw the man that had attacked him. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

"What a bad ass" Sora thought with an inward eye roll. Then his senses came back and a look of fear crossed his face. "Don't worry he won't hurt you. We just had to get you inside to hide you from the heartless." Yuffie said calming him down.

"Heartless?" Sora asked, perplexed.

"Those without hearts..." Leon said.

Yuffie and Leon explained about the Heartless, and their mission, and everything they were aspiring to do. A good thirty minutes later, they were done. The next thing they knew was The heartless had found them and were converging on their position.

"Sora, lets go!" Said Leon, kicking down the door and drawing his weapon. Sora and Leon jumped onto the balcony of the room and then jumped down into the alley way where more Heartless were waiting for them. "Just cut through the ones in you way!" Leon said, slicing a few and running. Sora followed suit and ran after Leon.

They sound themselves in the middle of the Third District and just as they were running they heard an explosion up high, Sora stopped and looked. The next thing he knew was he was under two creatures! He was a bit in a daze, but he quickly recovered.

They all got up and they were about to introduce themselves when a large Heartless appeared. They looked at each other and nodded at each other. The Dog with the shield and Sora lunged at the massive monster. The duck raised his wand and a bolt of lighting struck the creature. Sora stabbed the creature in it's armored foot. The dog tackled the body with his small shield. Sora ripped the Keyblade out from the foot, causing it to burst into the green orbs, and swung at the other, trying to incapacitate the Heartless by removing it's means of transportation. It fell forward and laid there for a second. Just as Sora thought it was over, it rumbled and flew up! It was hovering in the air! Without thinking, Sora jumped up on the boss and thrust the Keyblade into it's neck area. They both stood there for a second in shock, and then the Heartless exploded, throwing Sora back.

Sora, the dog, and the duck, stood there panting waiting for more. When nothing came, they introduced themselves.


	2. Wonderland

This one's for my good friend Silver, I promised her a chapter by tonight, but I got held up at work...Funny story actually...I actually had work to do, and it took me a good three and a half hours to do it. When I was done, this guy who is apparently a long time customer of our store, who is also a great magician! He spent like an hour doing a bunch of card tricks and finger stuff and it was awesome! Apparently he does like a bunch of different shows for like Bill Gates and stuff...lol it was awesome...Anyways back to the story! D

* * *

Sora had never Seen a Gummy Ship, let alone heard of one before. It was amazing!

"Wow!" exclaimed Sora, his mouth agape.

He moved about the cabin with such great speed, rubbing and examining every small detail, committing it to memory to tell his friends when he found them.

With that the duck and dog walked to the bridge of their ship. Sora followed, admiring all the nooks and crannies. The Duck took the controls and told Sora to sit in the corner away from everything. "Up your's Donald," Sora whispered under his breath, "He Goofy, what are those knobby things you're twisting?"

"Why, these are the main sensor manifold relay approximation relay station: it allows me to see things with the ships sensors," The Large dog replied in his goofy voice. Sora was speechless, and with that they took off for what ever the stars held for them.

After Traverse Town had disappeared into the distance, Sora found his face stuck to the windows of the bridge. Donald's scolding had little or no effect and after a while he just kind of gave up and sat frustrated and silent in the command chair. Sora watched as the stars drifted by and thought of how many people, or creatures were represented by those fleeting lights. Suddenly he saw something streak across the sky. "Woah! What was that??"

"What?" Asked Goofy. Another one shot across, and then another!

Goofy twisted his knobs and a look of surprise.

"It's the Heartless!"

"The Heartless?" Asked Sora. "Yeah they have Gummy Ships too." Donald said, grabbing the joystick of the ship. "Don't worry though, if you shoot lasers in a single direction, they just fly right into them." And just like lemmings jumping off a cliff, the Heartless flew into the destruct-o beam. After a while of massacre they found a blip on the sensors and went to investigate. It was a world!

It was pink and white and green and had little hearts on it. It was amazing, at least in Sora's eyes.

The came down and landed. At least they thought they did. Donald was apt on showing Sora the protocols of entering a new world. "You have to be very safe, you never know what can happen!" He said pointing an all knowing finger upwards. "Yeah! You have to look left and right," Goofy chimed in.

"Uh guys...?" Sora looked down, and and so did the others. Before the three of them had time to react they were falling!

"Aaaah!" their voices faded into the distance.

After awhile of falling Goofy and Sora found themselves on Donald in Wonderland. Sora looked around. Out of no where a small white bunny jumped on top of Donald's head and hopped away, mumbling about being late.

"Let's follow him!" Donald yelled, throwing the two others off of him. The followed the rabbit down a corridor and into a room. The room seemed normal enough, with a door, a bed, a tea table, a chair, a fireplace, and a mini door with a face...a face?

"Where'd he go??" the three wondered allowed. Something scurried over their feet and towards a small door at the other side of the room. The followed him and watched as he went through the door.

"I wonder how he got so small..." Sora pondered.

"No, you're simply too big." The Door said. Sora jumped back mortified. "Now take the medicine on the table and go on through."

Shrugging the thought's of how he could fill the door's rude mouth, he followed instructions and drank the meds. A second later, him and his comrades were about three inches tall!

They looked over the edge of the table. It looked like it had to be 7 stories high! Sora jumped down onto the chair and then onto the ground. He walked towards the door as Donald and Goofy followed suit. They reached the Door, but in the time it had taken them to reach it, it was fast asleep.

They managed to find a massive hole hidden behind the warehouse sized bed and walked through. After what seemed like ages the saw some light and ran towards it. The stepped out and found themselves in a green court yard in the middle of a court. A fat woman sat in large podium, and basically barked at the small blond girl in the defendant area. "I wonder if she has an older brother..." Sora thought letting his mind drift into naughtiness.

"...for trying to steal my heart!!" brought his day dream crashing down on his head.

"We have to help her!" Sora exclaimed, running to the aid of the girl in distress. But Donald grabbed him before he could make it. "We aren't allowed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" he whispered loudly into Sora's ear.

After fighting off swarm after swarm of Heartless in the Lotus Forest the three found themselves quite tired.

"You HAD to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Donald said in between breaths.

"Well gwarsh, that Cheshire fella said-" Goofy was cut off by Sora and Donald at each other's throats.

He shook his head and sat down.

Just then, another swarm of Heartless! They ran to the end of the forest and waited in ambush for them to come, figuring the surprise would give them an advantage. Sora hid behind a large rock, Goofy in a tree, and Donald's butt was sticking out of a bush.

The next thing Sora knew, he was falling again! He tumbled down and after landing, found himself in another court yard that had a table and a bunch of miss matched chairs.

"Where am I?" he asked rubbing his head. He looked up and saw a sign that said "A very unmarry birthday."

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora came to the realization that they weren't with him and before he had the chance to worry he found that a large brown rabbit and a short man with a big hat were looking intently at him. They had a strange look in their eyes that made Sora bit uneasy, but Sora was able to swallow it and ask "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You my good sir, are in the Garden of the March Hare!" Said the man in the hat zealously. The rabbit stood cross-eyed with his tongue out, saying nothing. "You're just in time for our tea party!" the man said ushering Sora to a seat next to his. "But my friends," Sora began but was cut off when he found the man looking at his curvaceous body. Sora smirked and unzipped his red jump suit about half way, saying "I must say that your hospitality is warming my heart," adding a seductive smirk at the end of it.

The man began to jump up and down uncontrollably. "Now you did it the hair finally said, smashing a cup over the man's head. "He's absolutely daffy!" He said, holding the handle of the shattered cup in such a manner as to drink from it.

The hatted man said "I'll show you daffy!!" and shoved a croissant down the rabbit's throat. Sora watched not knowing what to do as the two fought with everything they could get their hands on. After about 10 minute of this going on with no and in sight, Sora had an idea...

"I'm gonna go slip into something a bit more comfortable. Both the man and the rabbit paid no attention and focused on each other. Sora cleared his throat but to no effect. Finally he just pulled his clothes off and sat on the table with his back to the two. Still the two couldn't find anything more better to do than throw things and name call while doing cartwheels and what not. Sora began to hum a tune which somehow got their attention immediately. They stared in awe at Sora's beautiful smooth skin. The man with the hat removed his glove and hugged Sora from behind, caressing his chest and nibbling his neck. Sora let out a small moan, tilting his head, giving the mad hatted man more access. The bunny hopped around and Sora smiled sexily, which was enough for the bunny.

Donald and Goofy had just finished fighting the heartless and realized it took a bit longer than it should have. They looked around, "where's Sora?" Goofy asked.


End file.
